Oddessey Of Fate
by ControlFreak 300
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Cloud meets girl and starts to like her. (Hot dog, It's lookin' good) Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

CloudStrike: Hey Everybody! This is my first fiction, so please Read, Review, and offer Ideas! No flaming, please. On to the Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: He does not own Poke'mon or anything else, until later.  
  
CloudStrike: On with the story. Ready?  
  
LIGHTS. CARMERA. ACTION!  
  
Prolouge  
  
A man in a dark black cloak and hood glowed with Psycick Power. He floated above the ground and starred at the woman before him. A woman with a deep red cloak and hood stood about six feet away from him, arms crossed, and glowing with Ghost Power.  
  
"Greff, you can't be serious." the woman said to the man. "You can't be serious about send our son away."  
  
The man, Greff, spoke, "Not just the boy, but the girl too. They have..."  
  
"No! I won't let you!" The woman cried, and shot a purple mist-like beam at him. Greff teleported out of the way and reapeared beside her.  
  
"It will do us no good to keep them here, Alice." He said softly. "You know as well as I do, that if they stay, They'll be killed."  
  
Alice whirled and tried to blast him again, but Greff caught her wrists.  
  
"Please don't fight it, Alice. I don't want to leave them eather, but you know that we can't protect them from Elegg, not even with our powers."  
  
Alice stopped struggling. A tear slid down her cheek. Greff took his hand and wipped away the tear.  
  
"They'll be alright, don't worry." Alice fell into Greff's arms and cried, her hood coming off.  
  
"Greff, I just can't stand to send them away! They won't even remember us!" As she cried, Greff stroked her long black hair.  
  
"Yes they will." He said, "When they become of age, they'll remember us."  
  
Alice looked up and pushed Greff's hood back, revealing his mane of firey red hair. "I'm sorry for shooting at you." She wispered.  
  
Greff smiled. "It's all right." He said; then he put his arms around her and kissed her. "Let's go Alice." He said and they vanished from sight.  
  
Chapter 1 New School Kid  
  
Poke'High was the place where you come in dumb and come out smart. The teachers could handle classes in such a way that the students were eager to come back for more. Handling all the grades from 1 to 12, this place was huge. Located in Celadon City, it was close to the Gym, making the surrounding areas full of flowers and trees of all sorts.  
  
But young Cloud Strike didn't notice to flowers or trees. The 16-year-old boy stood about 5' 8, light weight, and slitely tan skin. He had icy blue eyes, and spikey black hair with traces of red. He approched the school gates and waited for James to follow. James Freanson, Cloud's Gaurdian, was in his mid-twentys. Standing 5' 10, and average weight, he wasn't much to say about. He had blue hair, and always wore sunglasses.  
  
"Com' on Cloud." He said entering the gate.  
  
'I was waiting on you, SlowBro' Cloud thought as he entered behind him.  
  
They went through the School dores and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Okay...wich way is the managers place?" James asked to no-one in perticular.  
  
A passing boy, well, passing by them heard the question. "You lookin' fer th' boss o' this place?" he said.  
  
James looked down and said, "Yes."  
  
The boy pointed behind him and said "Go down this hall, take a lef', a right, anotha' right, and it's the third door on th' lef' down that hall."  
  
James thanked him and started walking, but stopped. 'Why aren't you in class, uh..?" He started.  
  
"Names' Henry. I finished class a little early, so I got out earlier. By th' way, when th' bell rings, get to the walls as fast as ya can." Before James could ask 'why', Henry had left.  
  
Cloud started walking and said, "Nice kid." James nodded and said,  
  
"Okay, a left, a right, a left, and another left, or a left, a left, right, and another right or...Blast that kid for talking like a country hick!" Cloud glarred at him.  
  
"Uh-huh James. Where you come from, what's the National Anthem?"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a home, Where the buf-a-low roam, Oh give me a home on the range."  
  
Cloud nodded, "Good; don't go bustin' on your own people. I think it's the ones who live in the high class cities that are hard to understand." James shrugged.  
  
"By the way, it was left, right, right, and the third door on the left down the hall."  
  
"Thank you Cloud."  
  
They continued walking, and suddenly, a bell rang out. Nothing happened.  
  
James smirked "What, I was expecting some sort of danger. How 'bout you Cloud? Cloud?" James looked to see Cloud up agents the wall, looking down the hall. (A/N: No rhyms intended.)  
  
First, James felt the rumble. Then James looked down the hall and saw, Yikes! A sea of kids running in his direction. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" James screamed and started running. It was like a stampede. James turned a corner and the kids followed like a wave. James was nearing the door, then he tripped. He didn't get up 'til he was stepped on the back five times, the head twice, and both legs seven times each.  
  
James staggered to his feet, and tried to relocate his dislocated shoulder.  
  
"Look at all probilities before making conclusions."  
  
James whirled to see Cloud, untouched, smirking at him.  
  
"Ha ha, thanks for the info." James muttered.  
  
They finaly made thier way to the managers office and had Cloud addmited into the school.  
  
"So your a transfer student from Johto, huh?" Asked the board director. Cloud nodded. "Well from the looks of these records, you've been on top of the line. Welcome to Poke'High." Cloud and James thanked him and left the office.  
  
ITM11PKCloud would have a room at the school, paid for, and all expences taken care of. It was a week end, so Cloud took his time fixing his room.  
  
"Look Cloud, if you need anything, just call me." James said pacing. Cloud nodded and put his clothes in a drore.  
  
"Cloud, I'm very fond of you and I don't want anything to go wrong." Cloud nodded and put his clock on a night stand.  
  
"You know that I'll be close by if you need me, so don't hesitate to call." Cloud nodded and moved his computer table next to his bed.  
  
"Cloud, I..." James didn't finish. Cloud was starring at him with a poliet 'Shut up already' look on his face. "Oh, sorry." Cloud grinned.  
  
"No problem. See ya James." he held out his hand. James smiled and shook it. He started out the door, then turned and tossed Cloud small package. James smiled and left, letting Cloud open the package.  
  
It was a brand new cell-vidphone! Cloud looked up. "Thanks pal." He said, and James heard him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud wasn't acsepted by the othe students imediotly. They made fun of him because he was a foriegner, among other things. He was sometimes bullied by the bigger football player kids, but that didn't happen much. No one talked tohim, he talked to no one. But his ability was his key, invisability. He could go through a crowd and come out on the other side without being noticed. When everybody was out to get you, that was tough. But, despite his rough start, he was not taken for foriegn foder for long.  
  
He was the most diligent student in the whole school. His grades were top three, and he was second-to-none to most people. He joined several clubs at the school: Martial Arts, Computer Club, Video Gamers Guild, and Poke'mon Xtreams. In the Martail Arts Club, he won respect by beating the Master's HitmonChan in hand-to-hand combat, and by braking a cinder-block with his bare hand. In the Computer Club, he impressed everybody by hackingin to the boss's computer and setting a smalltime virus in his comp. In the VGG, he beat the records of almost all the games there. And in the Poke'mon Xtreams, he was proclaimed the new President of the Club for his skills and knolledge.  
  
One day, Cloud got word from his Vice-Presidant, Frank, that the school finals were coming up. Cloud found out the there was going to be a competition, and the top three was going to receive a great prize.  
  
Cloud smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Well Cloud, old boy." He said to himself. "It's time to take this place down once and for all."  
  
He booted up his computer and started working.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the School.  
  
A hooded man in a cape stood in a tall tree, looking down at Cloud. Cloud was by the window, typing away at his computer. Suddenly, the man glowed with Psycick Power. The arua flashed, and a bit went from the man to Cloud. It hit Cloud, and he jerked up. He looked out the window, into the trees, but saw nothing. He frowned, and went back to work. The man hovered ten feet above the ground watching Cloud.  
  
"Go Cloud, take my powers with you." he said, then vanished.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
CloudStrike: And, cut! Okay people, take five, that's a wrap.  
  
James: How is it that you're in the story, but you also direct it?  
  
CloudStrike:....I don't know! Oh, something else, James is not part of the Rockets.  
  
James: I'm not?   
  
CloudStrike: No you're not. Please R&R. I'll take questions, ideas, and give info. Reminder: Please no flames, or I'll use my Charizard on you MWA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!  
  
Charizard:....Zzzzz....Zzzz...Char...iz...aaarddd.  
  
CloudStrike:()();;;; Bye folks! 


	2. Librairy Princess

CloudStrike: Hey, People! This chapter's going to be a bit better than the last, I hope.  
  
James: What's the big deal? I'm not even in this chapter!  
  
CloudStrike: You probably won't be until chpater 4.  
  
James:WHAT!?!?!  
  
CloudStrike: Uh... On with the Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: He does not own Pokemon  
  
James: Does that get any bigger?  
  
CloudStrike: I doubt it. Thanks everybody for the reviews! I need them badly. On with the Chapter (Your gonna love it!)  
  
LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!  
  
Chapter 2 Librairy Princess....  
  
Cloud paced back and forth in his room, and frequently stopped and looked out the window. Ever since that feeling hit him, he felt strange every time he passed some one or some one passed his door. It was like a buzzing in his head, and sometimes the buzzing was louder with some people. Take Leo Frenak, the Martial Arts Sensi and club leader. When the buzzing started, it was three minutes before he knocked on his door. And Frank, he could tell when he was coming by the tone of the buzz.  
  
It was Thursday; he was out of class two hours ahead as usual, and thought about going to the librairy for some research. He was new in the libriary, he never had a reason to go there. When he entered, he was surprised, which was saying something. The place was huge! It must have been at least three stories high, 200 sqaure feet long and 75 wide. After admiring the bookworms haven for a few moments, he walked up to a desk. A young lady, about 18 years old, sat at the desk filing papers.  
  
"Exuces me, miss?" Cloud said.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled, her brown eyes shining, "Yes, can I help you?" she said.  
  
"I would like to get several books from here if you don't mind."  
  
She nodded, "Would you like a librairy card?" she asked.  
  
Cloud chuckled, "My dear young Lady, I would have no other reason to come here. Even if it was to see you, I would chose a better setting."  
  
The girl blushed and turned away for a moment. Cloud smiled a half evil smile, he loved doing that, it was a special trate. He could break almost anyone down easyly. The girl turned back, and pushed her blonde hair out of her face, "Well just sign these papers and I can give you your card." Cloud signed his name on several lines and handed the papers back to her. When she saw the name, her eyebrows flew up and she looked at him.  
  
"YOUR Cloud Strike?" she said excitedly.  
  
Cloud smiled and bowed, "Guilty."  
  
She quickly pulled out a small notebook. "Could you please sigh your autograph here, please?" she asked polietly.  
  
Cloud took the book and signed his name 'Cloud Lightning Strike'. He handed the the book back to her and said, "There you go."  
  
She took the book and squeeled happily "Thank you so much, Mr. Strike!" He leaned forwards, and put his hands on the desk. He smiled, he was about three inches away from the girl's face and she was about to faint already.  
  
"You're welcome, I'll be going." he said in a swauve tone, and turned to leave.  
  
The girl snapped out of la-la-land, and said, "But I didn't give you your card."  
  
Cloud lifted up an empty hand, then flicked his wrist, and there he held a librairy card in his two fingers. "I already got it, Miss Lenna."  
  
The girl did a double take, "How do you know my name?!" she asked.  
  
Cloud chuckled again, "Your name-tag says it all." he said and continued walking.  
  
Lenna blushed again and got back to work 'He has got to be the coolest kid I've seen at his age.' she thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud walked down a random aisle and walked through it. He was far away thinking, an d he grabbed three books off the shelve without looking at them. It was more on impusle when he grabbed them; Remember, he'd never been here before. He didn't know what aisle he was on, what books he picked up, he just starred strait ahead kept on walking. He came to an intersection, (Dadgum, this place must be huge to have an intersection) took a left and came out by a small group of square tables.  
  
He dropped the books on the table and sat in a chair. For the first time he looked at the books. For some reason, the titles didn't surprise him: Psycicks and Mediams, Psycick Poke'mon, and Psycick's Journal. Cloud picked up Psycick's Journal and flipped a few pages. He stopped and looked at the page. "Huh, 'Chapter 3, Psycick's Mind and Feelings'? Why am I not surprized?" he said to himself. He started reading.  
  
Everything checked out. The buzing in the head, the sencing people's presance, the doing thing on reflex, it all checked out. Cloud learned a few more things. Like moving things with one's mind was a natural thing. So was reading other's thoughts, but that was something that came in time. Other things like slowing down time to one's body, influencing one's mind, and talking telepathicly came with training and meditation.  
  
Cloud was still reading when he felt the buzzing agian. He looked up and saw another girl readong a book at different table. She had purple hair, green eyes, and glasses. She looked to be about Cloud's age, mabey a month or so younger. She had a band around her head, and Cloud saw that it was the officail Xtream Poke'mon Club's band. Cloud frowned for a second, 'I don't remember her in the Club...I'll have to talk to Frank later.' he thought.  
  
Just then, the girl looked up. She starred at him for awhile, then smiled.  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
Cloud nodded, "Hey..."  
  
"I don't recall seeing you around here before. You new in the Libriary?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I signed in just a minute ago."  
  
The girl nodded. She propped her elbows on the table, and set her chin on her hands. 'Just like I do when I'm intaragating somone.' Cloud thought. "What's your name?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Summer Faith Glade, Yours?"  
  
"Cloud Lightning Strike."  
  
Summer smiled, "Oh yeah! Your the President of the Xtream's. You probably didn't see me because I'm more of a bookworm. I spend my time in the Librairy." Cloud nodded.  
  
"You don't talk much do you?" she asked  
  
"Huh?" That caught him off guard. He starred for a moment, then laughed. She laughed too. Cloud shook his head and said, "Yeah, I don't talk a whole lot. I don't have many friends." Summer blinked, "But you're the President of the Xtream Poke'mon Club." she said. Cloud shrugged, "I have followers, not real friends. Frank is realy the only one who realy talks to me."  
  
Cloud didn't expect what happened next, he was being charmed be this girl. Summer got up, walked over to his table, and stuck out her hand. "Well, now you have two friends." she said. He shook her hand, but looked at her before letting it go. He looked at her as if for the first time to realy notice her. Her face, her eyes, her hair, her smile, they were all beautiful. Her hair was in a crown braid around her head, and she was wearing glasses. She was about two inches shorter than he was, and she had a nice body form. Cloud took a step back and bowed, "If you need my help in any way, Miss Glade, please don't hesitate to ask." Summer walked up, lifted his chin gently with her hand, and looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"Please, call me Faith." she said, then turned to go. She stopped, turned around and said, "I'll be in the compotition this weekend, mabey we can study together. Bye." Then she left.  
  
Cloud stood there gawking. His thoughts were so loud you could almost here them. 'WOW! SHE IS HOT! CHA-CHING!'. He shook his head and started talking to himself. "Did she realy ask me to study wth her? Most people don't even hint around because they know I don't need to study.  
  
"Unless I'm thinking way off, she just asked me out. Good grief! I just met the girl!" He said to himself. "I've never felt like this in my life! I think this relationship could ruin the old Cloud." He thought fo a second. "Naw... I'm still going to beat that compotition, with all my wit, and flurry of cold ways." He smirked and walked out of the room and headed for the exit.  
  
He passed by Lenna, and he saw her blush. "Good luck with your work, Miss Lenna." He said and bowed. Lenna almost fainted, and Cloud left thinking to himself, "Yep, I still got it."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Friday, Cloud looked up Faith's room number and class number. Most of the job was done by hacking, but to stay safe, he asked around. After he found out the numbers, he saw a few things that were interesting. 1)Faith was the Leader of the Librairy Knights Club. The Knights part surprised him. "She doesn't look the type." He said to himself. 2)She had some of the best grades in the school, ranking close to his. "Not bad. Not bad at all." 3)She had a male Ninetails that she had caught when she was 10 years old. "Nice choice." 4)Disbanded for the Martial Arts Club for unnessessary roughness. Cloud closed his computer and said "Unnessessary roughness? That girl? You got to be kidding me."  
  
Cloud got ready for class and headed down the hall. About half-way there, he met Faith. She was wearing a simple green dress, and a yellow sweater, an her hair was done up in a bun. Faith smiled and said "Hey Cloud." Cloud nodded and said "Hey." While they walked, Faith talked to him, "You're suppost to be in the compotition right?" Cloud nodded. "Do you know much about it? I don't know much about it." Cloud blinked. 'She should know all about it, Her name was on the list.' "Well, your supposed to be a high grader to at least have a chance." Cloud said. "It covers Math, Science, and Poke'mon. Then four teams are made and there is an obstical coarse or something."  
  
"Then the winning team gets the prize right?"  
  
"Uh-huh, the top five gets a pokemon, a pokedex, a scholarship, and 1,000 dollars to go on."  
  
"That's pretty impressive."  
  
They came to an intersection and Faith turned to go. She stopped and said "By the way..." Cloud looked at her. "Did you think about what I said?" Cloud nodded, "It sounds good to me." Faith smiled and spun around, "Great! So, I'll see you tonight?" she asked. Cloud grinned, "Wouldn't miss it." She smiled again and walked away. Cloud found himself on the edge of saying, "Can we got out now?" Cloud shook his head, "Stay focused, you moron. You got to beat the compotition." he said to himself. He looked after her again and said, "All I can focus on is her though." He chuckled, and hurried of to class.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
After class, Cloud went to the libriary. He by-passed Lenna, and made his way to the table area. The place was crowded, but she wasn't there. "Hmm..." Cloud muttered. He knew she left before he did. He started to look, but stopped. Cloud had been reading those Psycick books and he had a good idea how to use them. He lifted his hand, and moved slowly clockwise, and started consintrating. At a certian point, he felt a buzzing. He followed the general path. It led him upstairs, to the second level. He followed until he came to a pair of doors. Cloud was confused. "Through here?" He muttered. He shrugged, and opened the doors. He came out on a balcony like area. There was a nice breeze, and the moon was full.  
  
Cloud was about to go back and search when, Holy Ssssssmokesssss, there she stood. Her back was facing him and she had on a different outfit. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, and a dark blue shirt with a star on the back. Her hair was down, and it came to waist. Before Cloud could stop hisself, he muttered a cat-like "Rowr...." Faith turned and gave a small smile. She had a few wisps of hair down, and that made her look somehow elegant. Cloud noticed she didn't have her glasses on.  
  
To keep himself from drooling and gawking, he spoke, "Well, well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is a rather romantic scene."  
  
Her smile widdened, "It's not too much is it?" she said turning aroun for him.  
  
Cloud had to keep himself from doing something he shouldn't do. Cloud shook the stars out of his head and said  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
She walked up to him. "It's crowed downstairs, do you want to go to the third floor?"  
  
Cloud smiled, the third floor was vacant, and it had a skylight; perfect for a boy and a girl to be alone if they wanted.  
  
He bowed, "It would be my pleasure Madame." he said, and offered his hand.  
  
She took the arm, (Oh yeah) and they walked inside. Sure enough, the third floor was empty. Cloud and Faith walked to the table area under the skylight and the sat down. They got several books, and started reading. But the truth of the matter was, Neither one of them needed to study. After a while, they started asking questions out of the books to each other. But after that, they put the books down and started talking.  
  
"You know, Faith. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this." Cloud said.  
  
Faith smiled, "What gave you that idea?" she said mischieviously.  
  
Cloud smirked, "It wasn't the dress, or the long hair, or the beautiful looks, it was just a geuss."  
  
Faith sat back and laughed, Cloud laughed with her. Cloud noticed it was something he was doing more often. Faith smiled and said "You know, I've never met a guy like you before."  
  
Cloud grinned, "I don't think I've met a girl like you eather."  
  
Faith leaned forwards, "Realy? Not one of your fans?"  
  
Cloud stopped grinning, "I have fans?"  
  
Faith grinned, "You didn't know? It mainly consist of girls."  
  
Cloud looked at the ceiling, "I never noticed."  
  
"You never noticed that almost all the girls 17 and under that don't have boyfriends almost swoon when they see you?"  
  
Cloud chuckled, "All the time I've been hiding, I thought they where out to get me as in 'pound, hurt, smash'." He looked at Faith. The moonlight was shining of her face, and without her glasses, she looked remarkably beautiful. Cloud recovered and said, "Uh, where are your glasses?"  
  
"I got contacts the other day. Why?"  
  
"Well, I'll be honest, you have the most beautiful eyes when you don't wear them."  
  
Faith gasped, then smiled, "Realy?"  
  
Cloud smiled "Honest to goodness."  
  
Faith blushed, and looked at an old grandfather clock on the wall. Cloud looked too. "11:30. I think we should leave." Cloud said. They stood up and walked over to each other. "Good night Faith." He said. He took her hand and lightly kissed it. Cloud watched for a responce. She starred at him, then walked closer, and kissed him on the cheek. Cloud's Eyes got big and he turned five shades of red. She smiled, "Good night, Cloud." she said in a smooth tone, then turned and left.  
  
Cloud felt like a million bucks. After she left, he ran to the balcony and yelled out to the world, "OH YEAH!!!!" It echoed across the campus and across Celadon City. Several lights came on, and Cloud ran out of the librairy and into his room before somone came. He smiled and streched. "Well Cloud...." He said to himself, "I geuss you're pretty good with girls. Or, at least, one girl." He smiled and got into bed. Tommorow was the competition, and he planned on being there early. To see Faith, of coures.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
CloudStrike: And cut, okay take five people, we start in the morning.  
  
James: Wow! You got the goooooooods Cloud.  
  
CloudStrike: Yes I geuss I do.  
  
Suddenly, a herd of girl swarm over.  
  
Girl1: Can I have your autograph?!  
  
Girl2: Can I have your picture?!  
  
Gir3: Can you be mine?!  
  
CloudStrike: Uh, girls? Why don't you talk to my friend here, James!  
  
The girls look at James.  
  
All Girls:EEEEEK! RUN AWAY!  
  
They run.  
  
James: Aw...Man! What was that for?  
  
CloudStrike: I need my space. Please R&R.  
  
Faith: Oh, Cloud?  
  
CloudStrike: Oh, yes! Later folks!  
  
Runs of with Faith. 


End file.
